1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an evaporative cooler incorporating a supplemental mechanical refrigeration assembly wherein the evaporator coil of the mechanical refrigeration assembly is disposed in the air being discharged from the cooler and the condenser coil of the mechanical refrigeration assembly is disposed in the water sump for the evaporative cooler. The water sump includes a float controlled water supply and an overflow drain, as is conventional, but the water supply additionally includes a bypass bypassing the water level controlling float of the float controlled water supply and operative to supply water to the sump in excess of that allowed by the float responsive to the temperature of the water within the sump rising above a predetermined maximum.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of evaporative coolers including refrigeration supplements as well as other cooling devices incorporating some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been known. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,165,979, 2,259,541, 2,703,228, 2,902,834, 3,182,718, 3,859,818, 3,877,244 and 4,505,327. However, these previously known forms of cooling devices do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.